Something to live for
by Mistress Anko
Summary: She lost everything and had nothing left to live for at least until that Snake bastard made her pregnant and the medic traitor told her the father was a monster. OC/Garra. Rating my be changed.


My first Naruto fic so please be kind. A weird idea that came to me and I wasn't going to post it accept that I can actually see a middle and end to this and I would really like to have a completed fic. The story won't be very long maybe a 3 or 5 shot fic.

Well enough about me adding info no one cares about.

I don't own anything so here's your story.

Something to live for.

Sum: She lost everything and had nothing left to live for at least until that Snake bastard made her pregnant and the medic traitor told her the father was a monster. OC/Garra.

Who's to blame?

It couldn't have gone worse, but then what had she expected being put on a suicide mission? It was all Danzo's fault really. He was the one that assigned her this mission. He was the one who used the fact that she had lost everything to the best advantage.

She didn't mind that when she was agreeing to the mission. She had nothing left so why not die for the village? Go out in a blaze of glory doing something important instead of a useless death. A useless death, that's what her entire team's sacrifice for the village was, useless.

It was a simple mission. Just some bandits, they weren't even suppose to kill anyone just capture, an insignificant C rank as was fitting to their status of Genin.

They weren't expecting it to be run by missing nin. She estimated their ranks to be one Jounin and two Chunin.

She had been about right on her estimate of the enemy, but had overestimated her team. She thought her Sensei could take care of the team no matter what and that her teammates were good enough ninja to get the job done. She was so wrong.

_Gina-chan! Gina-chan! Gin-chan!_

She could still here Tadao-kun's screaming. She should have helped him, but she couldn't, they had been on them so fast. She couldn't help wondering why her teammates had run. They had fought before and surly they knew three opponents were two much even for sensei.

Sensei attacked the strongest one and Gina had attacked the one closest to her. She never imagined that her teammates would not have attacked the third. She wasn't worried when they ran off and the enemy ninja followed them. She had faith in her teammates. They would use their teamwork and skills to hold off if not defeat the enemy. All she needed to worry about was her own fight.

_AHHHHH! AHG-KI-KIA!_

_GINA-CHAN GINA-CHAN!_

They were not far off for she could hear Shoji scream and then make a terrible garbling noise. Later she would know it was from a cut throat. Tadao had started screaming for her right after. Not for their sensei, but for her and she didn't go back. She didn't save her teammate. She ignored it and as calmly as you please, when her enemy started to taint her about what they heard she used the distraction to kill him.

Only then did she rush to her friends only to find them both dead, to find that she was too late. She didn't feel as horrible as she knew she should have. Her mind seemed to slow her thoughts down and all she thought of was how the enemy was for just this second off guard.

It was stupidly easy to kill him, just a kunai in the neck. He killed her closest friends, but he couldn't even dodge?

_AHH!_

It was not over. Not her sensei too. Why was she listening to screaming again instead of being there to help?

She made it in time for once. It had been the scream of the other ninja not her sensei. Kamiko-sensei was fine, only a few small cuts and the enemy lay dead at her feet. Gina thought that Kamiko-sensei would be ok.

It was on the way back to the village after she told her sensei what happened. For once Gina and her sensei were completely united in their grief. Normally Gina questioned orders too much and Kamiko listened to little. Now they were closer then ever.

On the way back Kamiko gave her an on the field promotion. It was very rare, but the Chunin exams were soon and Gina could tell her sensei would not have the heart to take on two new students so soon.

Really it was worse that she had that extra time because it meant that when Kamiko suddenly dropped dead from a time released poison that was on the blades of her opponent, Gina's world that she had just barley managed to hang onto was destroyed.

She carried her team home in special sealing scrolls. She blankly gave her name, rank, and mission assignment papers to the ninja guarding the gate. They didn't keep her waiting she did after all look like shit and every shinobi knew what scrolls she was holding.

She went straight to the Hokage and didn't stop when the secretary told her he had a meeting with someone.

She walked right into the office where the Hokage and Danzo were arguing.

"Hokage-sama. Team 14 reporting in."

"You foolish girl! You think you can just barge into the Hokage's office?" Danzo was specking, but she ignored him only looking at the Hokage, but not really seeing him.

"In short summary, the mission was successful despite the compilations. I am the last surviving member of my team. I have their bodies here."

That shut Danzo up.

The Hokage if she remembered correctly looked very sadden by the news. He asked her gently to tell him everything.

She did. Gina left nothing out. How she had let her friends die instead of helping them. How Tadao had screamed for her and she had left him die.

"Just before she died she gave me the rank of Chunin. As I can now take missions alone I would like to request a…a B or an A rank mission. I have nothing left to live for and wish to die serving my village Hokaga-sama." She would requested an S rank mission so she was sure she would die, but at her level it would have been seen as arrogant to request such a high rank.

While Danzo looked at her with approval this only seemed to make the 3rd Hokage even sadder.

Her request was denied by the Hokage. She was given few months off of doing missions. At least one month was mandatory.

She went home in a daze and stared at her cat. She had no parents, no relatives, and no close friends now. She had no sensei. No team. No purpose. She had a cat that looked well feed by the Genin she had hired to take of to take care of him for her mission.

The cat meowed.

She picked him up and sat on the floor leaning against the wall. After awhile her cat no longer wanted to be held so she made herself take a shower. After that she sat on her couch in clean clothes and brushed her hair. She thought about signing up for therapy. It was free to any ninja that thought they needed it, but it was only insisted upon if the higher ups really thought you were losing it and that losing it would endanger a mission.

She was still considering it and if she had done so she might have saved herself, but before she could dwell on the idea there was a knock on the door and it was Danzo.

She had impressed him it seemed. He could use someone like her. If she survived the mission he would take her in and make her one of Root.

She didn't like the sound of Root is seemed that it took power away from the Hokage, but she didn't say anything about it. She didn't know if she really wanted to die, but she knew that if she did no one would mourn her. She was important to no one and she wanted desperately to be important to someone or at least something.

This was a mission where her actions would be important. This was a mission that if she should die it would not be in vain, a mission where if she survived and then kept surviving missions like it maybe she would find something. Whatever it was that made her no longer whole. Maybe a more dangerous career where she knew she making a difference would make this feeling go away.

So that was what happened and how it was partly Danzo's part, but mostly hers. Still the mission was successful amazingly enough. She had got in, fond out the information and given it to one of Danzo's spies. It was destroying the base that would be the hard part and while she did it with help from other Root agents she was also caught up in the blast.

It was almost perfect she thought for sure that she was dead and had died just how she wanted to, but then she woke up face to face with the person whose base she had destroyed.

Orochimaru did not take kindly to what she had done to his base, in fact if she had to guess by the look on his face she would say he was rather pissed off about it.

Gina's point of view

Now how do you describe the torture a manic puts you though? It hurt that went without saying and it was very trauma inducing. I had to watch as they cut open my chest and stuck a syringe filled with something into my heart and if that wasn't trauma I don't know what is. Of course I had nothing for the pain only something to keep me from passing out.

That was only one thing they did, I don't want to think about the rest of it. I wasn't trained to last under torture, but somehow I did. I held onto the need to be useful to my village.

It was all I had left after all.

Time seemed to run together too fast and too slow. They did things to me, hurt me and healed me and I had some more injections luckily not in my heart, not that they didn't still hurt of course. When I finally found out what was going on I was extremely horrified and knew that somehow I had to get out or kill myself, but hopefully get out as amazingly enough it looked like I had found something to live for.

Kabuto who I found out was a traitor was the one that did a number of the experiments on me and he was also the one that talked the most.

"You know I really am glad you deiced not to talk about the village. I'm sure you didn't know anything important and if you had told my lord Orochimaru-sama he might have granted you a quick death and then we wouldn't have found out that you would accept it."

"Accept what?" I asked weakly the more he talked the less time he had to torture her.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Let's just say that your body has adjusted wonderfully to those chemicals we put into your heart. Remember that?"

"Oh yes, good times." I don't remember if sarcasm is the highest or lowest form of wit, but it's the one thing I can still enjoy at least somewhat."

"In short by giving you that in theory you'll pass on a very special gene to your children."

He seemed delighted.

"Children? I'm 14…or maybe 15." Not sure how long I've been hear so I can't be sure of my age, but it doesn't really matter anymore. I am rather tense about his talk of children. I would rather not be raped and used as a breeding mare for the experiments if I can help it.

"Your body is more then old enough to carry a child. Don't worry about anyone taking advantaged of you though. We have certain DNA that was very hard to get by the way, that we plan to use to make then child. It's a pity we couldn't get a semen sample or even a blood sample, but what we do have will have to do."

He said this as he readied another needle that I suspected would go into my womb. Now it explains what the very uncomfortable thing they were doing… down there was.

Must have collected some eggs form me and then started the child out in a test-tube to better see if it would work.

"Why couldn't you get a blood or semen sample?" I'd ask any question to not have to think about my looming forced pregnancy.

"I suppose you could say the target has an absolute defensive so it is almost impossible to get his blood. If all goes well your child should get the power necessary to use that defensive despite the fact that it is not hereditary."

I filled that away for further thought.

"Why can't you get semen? Is he really paranoid about who he sleeps with?" Of all the things ninja were on guard about I doubted that many took the care to destroy any and all of their used condoms.

Kabuto laughed.

"He's a bit young for that a few years younger then you as a matter of fact."

"Huh." That was surprising made me feel a bit better that I wasn't having some old guys kid that would have just been weird. Hah! Like everything about this isn't strange?

"Oh!" In went the needle. Ouch.

"So…what's this guy's name?" I say though the pain of having the ridiculously long needle inside me.

"It doesn't matter I doubt you've heard of him." He said it so dismissively.

"Please? I'd like to know the father's name."

He drew out the needle quickly taking no care to not cause me pain.

"Well if you really want to know I suppose I could tell you it's not like you'll be able to do anything about it. His name is Garra and he is the monster of the sand."


End file.
